In today's ecommerce model the user places an order at a merchant's web site with his/her payment information. That information is passed to a payment gateway who transacts with the merchants acquiring and issuing bank to complete the transaction, i.e., make payment. In this model the user's payment information is available at the merchant's web site and at the payment gateway. This introduces the potential for fraud at many points in the system.
It is an object to mitigate or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages.